The remote
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "It's been a while..." says Carly as she pull out the remote and press the 'Random Dance' button. The 'Random Dance' music can be heard and Carly dance a bit. "So funny." says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **The remote**

 **Carly Shay enter her bedroom. She wear a pink t-shirt, black jeans and white socks.**

In the middle of the bed sit the five Sam-themed plushie bears.

"Awww, so cute." says Carly.

She walk over to her nightstand, open one of the drawers to place her car keys there when suddenly an item catch her eye. It is the iCarly sound FX remote that Sam gave to Carly before Carly moved to Italy where she now live with her dad.

"This thing..." says Carly as she grab the remote.

Carly smile.

Her mind drift to how much fun she and Sam used to have when Sam did all those different sound effects using this very remote.

"Let's see if it still works." says Carly as she press one of the six buttons.

The light next to the button glow and some funky music can be heard.

"Very sweet." says Carly.

She slide the remote into her left back pocket the same way Sam used to.

Carly walk to the kitchen and gets herself a cup of coffee.

"Beautiful day it truly is." says Carly.

Carly is happy.

"It's been a while..." says Carly as she pull out the remote and press the 'Random Dance' button.

The 'Random Dance' music can be heard and Carly dance a bit.

"So funny." says Carly.

Carly eat an orange.

"Maybe I should give the remote back to Sam." thinks Carly.

The next day.

Carly eat breakfast.

Her outfit today consists of a tight pink t-shirt, white skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Such a sweet day it is." says Carly.

After breakfast, Carly drive to work.

"Life's good." says Carly.

When she get to work, she says hi to her boss and Anne and then starts to write an article about French politics.

Anne seem tired, but Carly decides to not ask why.

Carly drink some water.

"Oh, didn't know this was in here." says Carly when she open her bag and sees the remote.

6 hours later when she get home, Carly put the remote on a small display-stand on her bookshefl in her room.

"This should have had a good place here before." says Carly.

She takes a quick shower and after that she start cooking dinner.

Carly later eat her dinner by the TV.

50 minutes later, Carly talks to Sam via video-chat.

"Would you like to have this back?" says Carly as she hold up the remote.

"No, it's yours now." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup, girl." says Sam.

"Sam, how's things with you and your boyfriend...?" says Carly.

"Really good. He was here an hour ago and we had a good time." says Sam.

"Nice. He probably love you." says Carly.

"He does and I love him." says Sam.

"Who ever thought those words would ever come from Sam Puckett's mouth?" says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we never believed I'd ever truly fall in love for real." says Sam.

"Indeed. Anyways, where's Cat?" says Carly.

"At the gynecologist for her regular check-up." says Sam. "Too bad she didn't ask me to come along."

"Calm down there, my friend. Don't be disgusting." says Carly.

"Don't worry. I meant that I could go along as emotional support." says Sam.

"I really hope that's the truth 'cause I assumed that you had something less sweet in mind." says Carly.

"That wasn't it." says Sam.

"Okay. You shouldn't be a creep. Cat's not as tough as you are and some of the things you do might be slightly too much for her fragile mind." says Carly.

"True. That's why I hold back around her." says Sam.

"Well, that's good." says Carly.

4 weeks later.

Sam and Jack show up in Italy. They are there to visit Carly.

"Hi, guys." says a happy Carly.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam, being happy too.

Sam and Carly hug each other.

"Very sweet to see you here." says Carly.

"Jack and I decided to visit." says Sam.

"And we bought you a gift." says Jack.

"Here, girl." says Sam as she give Carly a pink acoustic guitar.

"Thank you, Sam." says a happy Carly with a cute smile.

"Is your dad at work?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Nice place." says Jack.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Do you have any beer? I'm thirsty." says Sam.

"No, but I do have tea." says Carly.

"Better than nothing." says Sam.

Carly pour tea for Sam, Jack and herself.

"Is it true that you and Sam have known each other since you were little?" says Jack.

"Yeah, since we were about eight years old." says Carly.

"True." says Sam.

"Sam and I have been friends ever since." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Jack, what do you do for a living?" says Carly.

"Nothing too special. I work in a guitar store." says Jack.

"Okay. Nice." says Carly.

"It brings enough money." says Jack.

"Yeah." says Sam. "Carly, do you still have the teddy bears I sent you?"

"Of course." says Carly. "I keep them in my bedroom."

"So cute." says Sam. "I'm glad you still have 'em."

"I could never throw away those plushie bears." says Carly.

"Yay." says Sam as she giggle a bit.

"I love you." says Jack as he give Sam a kiss.

"I love you." says Sam.

"You two seem perfect for each other." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"You're welcome." says Carly.

"Wow! Cool." says Sam when she sees a signed photo of the famous top model Nicole Remmington on the wall.

"Sam, you can have that photo if you want to." says Carly when she notice what Sam is looking at.

"No, I can't take it. It is yours, Carly." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly with a cute smile.

"See ya later, babe. I'm gonna have a look at the town." says Jack as he kiss Sam and then leave the apartment.

"I'll be waiting." says Sam, all cute and girlie, something she not often is, but being with her boyfriend brings out that side in her.

Sam and Carly walk into Carly's bedroom.

"Nice. You display the remote." says Sam with a sweet smile when she sees the remote on Carly's bookshelf.

"Yeah, of course. It is a part of you that's here, even though you're not, just like these." says Carly as she gesture to the five Sam-themed plushie bears.

"I feel the same about the plushie bear you sent to me." says Sam. "I decided to name it Carly 'cause it reminds me of you."

"That's very adorable and these are all named Sam since they remind me of you and the fact that you're my best friend." says Carly.

"So sweet." says Sam.

"Yeah, it truly is very sweet." says Carly.

Carly and Sam hug each other.

"Awww!" says Carly.

"Yup!" says Sam.

Both of them are happy.

"You're awesome." says Carly.

"Oh, so are you." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Anytime, girl." says Sam.

Carly grab her violin and starts to play and sing.

 _ **I never forget you because you are my best friend.**_

 _ **You're the one support me, in the end.**_

 _ **For us it is good and know that I always trust you.**_

 _ **We can see what's good and what is true.**_

 _ **Somewhere, high up in Heaven. It's all sweet.**_

 _ **Beauty and sweetness forever. When we meet.**_

 _ **Life without, would be so empty. And no fun.**_

 _ **You're my best friend, you're the one.**_

 _ **Just hold my hand and lead me along.**_

 _ **I know that you're loyal, sweet and strong.**_

"Wow! Such a nice song." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"So sweet." says Carly.

"I need to pee." says Sam.

Sam goes to the bathroom and return 7 minutes later.

"It's wonderful that you're here." says Carly.

"I'm happy to be here with you, Carly." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" says a happy Carly.

"Carly, you are amazing." says Sam.

"Really? So are you, my friend." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

Carly and Sam goes to the kitchen.

Sam makes herself a bacon sandwich.

"It seems as though you still eat like a man." says Carly.

"Food is so great." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly as she get herself a glass of apple juice.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Do you and Jack plan to get married...?" says Carly.

"Maybe." says Sam.

"If you do, you'll have my support." says Carly.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Yeah, girl." says Carly.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Indeed. Jack seems to be a very good man for you. You and him clearly have quite a number of things in common." says Carly.

"We do. He's so hot." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Carly.

55 minutes later, Jack return.

"Hi, baby!" says Jack.

"Hi, man!" says Sam.

Jack and Sam kiss each other.

21 minutes later.

Sam switch from her tight leather t-shirt and baggy sweatpants to a nice summer dress.

Carly is surprised to see Sam wear such a girlie outfit.

"Jack's takin' me out for a very sweet dinner so I need to look like this." says Sam.

"I understand." says Carly.

"Kinda awkward to have clothes like this, but I need to be all girl 'cause Jack told me that we'll go to a fancy place." says Sam.

"You're beautiful in that dress." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

The next day.

"Was the big date a success?" says Carly.

"Yup. It was wonderful, even though I wore that girlie dress." says Sam.

"Okay, Sam. I'm proud of you." says Carly.

"Alright. Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"You're welcome." says Carly.

Carly grab the remote and push a button. A trumpet sound is heard.

"In celebration of Samantha Puckett's first girlie date." says Carly.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

"So sweet." says Carly.

"Amazing." says Sam.

Sam and carly walk out into the living room, where Jack is watching TV and eating pizza.

He give a slice to Sam and then says "Carly, you want a slice?"

"No, thanks. I did already eat." says Carly.

"Is that the famous iCarly remote?" says Jack when he sees the remote in Carly's hand.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Cool." says Jack.

"Awesome." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly is cooking fish and pasta.

She wear a pink t-shirt, black sweatpants and pink socks.

Sam and Jack are watching TV.

Sam wear a black t-shirt, white tights and pink socks.

Jack wear a black t-shirt, dark jeans and white socks.

"Jack, you're so manly and badass." says Sam. "I love that."

"Thanks, sexy girl." says Jack.

"Anytime." says Sam.

"Sam, Jack...are you guys hungry?" says Carly.

"I am." says Sam.

"Me too." says Jack.

"Okay. Sweet." says Carly.

"Yup, girl." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Sam is happy.

28 minutes later, Carly, Sam and Jack eat dinner.

4 days later, Carly is informed that she get to visit her dad at the military base and she's allowed to bring a friend. She decides to bring Sam.

Unfortunately they run into a problem.

The guard at the gate stops Sam from walking onto base when Sam show her ID since the base is by law US ground and since Sam has a criminal record she's not allowed to visit the base.

Sam is forced to wait with the guard for 4 hours while Carly visit her dad.

"Am I really forced to wait here?" says Sam.

"Yes, Miss Puckett." says the guard.

The guard keep a hand on his gun, in case Sam might try to escape.

"Man, ya can keep your hand off that gun of yours 'cause me aren't gonna do anything. I'm badass, but not stupid." says Sam.

"Relax, young lady." says the guard.

"Why am I not allowed to enter? This is Italy, right?" says Sam.

"As far as physical location, yes. Since the base is under the command of the US military though it is technically US territory so US law applies." says the guard.

"I'm not evil. Just a chick who's badass." says Sam.

"Law is law, Miss Puckett. You must wait here while your friend visit her father." says the guard.

"I admit that I do have a criminal record, but I've not killed people. I've only committed tiny crimes." says Sam.

"Perhaps so, but no matter how minor the crimes you've committed are, you still need to wait here." says the guard.

Sam is not happy.

"Chill, man. I'm just a petite woman, not a strong man. What danger can I be to anyone?" says Sam, trying to act cute and girlie.

"Do not attempt to trick me, Miss Puckett. Your physical strength is mentioned in your criminal file. You may not look very strong at first glance, but it is known that you are." says the guard.

"I don't like the fact that such stuff is kept on file." says Sam.

4 hours later, Carly return.

"Sam, let's go." says Carly.

Carly and Sam walk to Carly's car, climb in and drive back to the apartment.

"It's crap that I had to wait with that annoying guard." says Sam.

"You have a criminal record, they can't allow you in." says Carly.

"C'mon, Carly Shay. You know that I'm a good person." says Sam.

"Yes, but law is law." says Carly.

"Yeah, yeah...bla, bla, bla and all that." says Sam.

Once back in the apartment, Sam tell Jack what happened.

"That damn guard wouldn't let me follow Carly onto base. I had to wait by the entrance." says Sam.

"I understand, babe." says Jack, and he does because he is so similar to Sam.

"At least Carly got to spend time with her dad. That's good." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Jack.

Carly sing.

 _ **Summer and sunshine, every cutie day.**_

 _ **Making me happy, I would say.**_

 _ **You're my friend, so cute.**_

 _ **Be here forever.**_

 _ **I can see that you can be trusted.**_

 _ **There's honor in your heart.**_

 _ **Simply do your thing and play your part.**_

 _ **Never break my heart.**_

"Nice song." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl." says Carly with a sweet smile.

Carly walk to the kitchen gets herself a cup of tea.

The next day.

Carly and Sam watch TV.

Jack is asleep.

Carly wear a pink top, black tights and white socks.

Sam wear a black top pink tights and green socks.

"Are you happy?" says Sam.

"Yeah, what about you?" says Carly.

"I'm happy." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"It's so good that you're here." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"You're truly the best friend I've ever had." says Carly.

"I feel the same about you." says Sam.

"Thanks." says a happy Carly.

"Me need to pee." says Sam as she goes to the bathroom.

"Where's my Sam?" says jack as he enter the room.

"Bathroom. She had to pee." says Carly.

"Okay. I'll grab myself some breakfast." says Jack.

"You can do so." says Carly.

2 hours later.

"Carly, let's play a song together." says Sam.

"Sure. Nice idea, my friend." says Carly.

Carly play violin and Sam play Carly's guitar.

Carly sing.

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

Sam doesn't sing because she can rap, but is not too good at normal singing.

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

"Nice!" says a happy Sam.

"Yeah!" says Carly, being happy too.

"That was good, girls." says Jack as he enter the room.

"Awww. Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem." says Jack.

Carly and Sam do another song. This one's more rocking.

 _ **El costae de varantia. Armendu, amore la videca.**_

 _ **Jameri regalinte, caviantes zerentio. Kavernum el draconim. Orami de sarante.**_

 _ **Traveres. Umende ja kopele, de termendi.**_

 _ **El grande, et farami.**_

 _ **Deternica. Largo el sternumiko. Uzerdo et jalerna, de fraegos.**_

 _ **Palerno maedi, frega ja mendiz ax, la dreverna.**_

 _ **Lakene. Figarnus koodaeri la gravou, la el caza.**_

 _ **Uderni el zu homorenta, et yvernuc daerkendi. Omega!**_

 _ **Alpha!**_

 _ **Yeah! Saernla et novus.**_

 _ **Querta. Larmi, eterniz copu la bodigae.**_

 _ **Copuzum de la regalia.**_

 _ **Amore! Yaer, ear, zaeng!**_

"Cool." says Jack.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Let's do another one." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

 _ **Christmans time, you see.**_

 _ **Set me free.**_

 _ **Love all the way.**_

 _ **Having fun today.**_

 _ **All we do, is true.**_

 _ **Did it all, just for you.**_

 _ **Show me the light.**_

 _ **Protect me in every fight.**_

 _ **I know you're my friend.**_

 _ **Keep me safe in the end.**_

 _ **White snow, out there.**_

 _ **Promise that you care.**_

 _ **I do.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Everything.**_

 _ **Swing.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Christmans time, you see.**_

 _ **Set me free.**_

 _ **Love all the way.**_

 _ **Having fun today.**_

 _ **All we do, is true.**_

 _ **Did it all, just for you.**_

 _ **Show me the light.**_

 _ **Protect me in every fight.**_

 _ **I know you're my friend.**_

 _ **Keep me safe in the end.**_

 _ **White snow, out there.**_

 _ **Promise that you care.**_

 _ **So sweet.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Yeah, so nice!**_

"Awesome." says Sam.

"It's a nice song." says Carly.

"Girls, who wrote that Spanish rockin' song?" says Jack.

"Nicole Ameridahn did, a few years ago." says Carly.

"Okay." says Jack.

"Yup." says Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam and Jack are walking in the park.

"Jack, do you think we'll ever get married...?" says Sam.

"I hope so, Sam." says Jack.

"So do I. That would be awesome." says Sam.

"Yes." says Jack.

Sam gives Jack a kiss.

"You're so sexy." says Sam.

"You too, baby." says Jack.

"Awww!" says Sam, all happy.

At the same time, Carly try to play guitar and it doesn't go well. She can play violin, but guitar isn't the same thing.

"I'll ask Sam to teach me." says Carly.

Carly hug one of the Sam-themed plushie bears and it says "Yay, me is Sam." in its adorable childish voice.

"Awww! So cutie cute." says Carly.

She love the five Sam-themed plushie bears.

"I should take a shower." says Carly.

She takes off her clothes and sep into the shower.

"La la la. I'm a sweet girl." sings Carly as she gently wash her body.

After the shower, Carly put on a pink sweater and black sweatpants.

"Hmm, what should we have for dinner later...?" says Carly.

40 minutes later, Carly has decided to make a fish pie.

Jack and Sam comes back from the park.

The next day.

Sam teach Carly how to play guitar.

"You're getting very good at this." says Sam.

"Oh, thanks." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Yup. Celebration." says Sam as she grab the remote and push the button for the trumpet sound.

"Yeah." says a happy Carly.

Sam is happy too.

Carly giggle a bit.

The next day at the airport.

Jack and Sam are gonna fly back home to LA.

"Have a sweet flight, guys. I wish you both a safe journey." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Carly gives Sam a hug.

Sam and Jack then step onto the plane.

5 minutes later, Carly cry a little as the plane leave.

The next day.

"Really? So they were here?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah, dad. Sam and her boyfriend Jack was here and it was fun. Sam was supposed to come along when I visited you on base, but she wasn't allowed because of her criminal record, a fact I forgot when I asked her to go with me." says Carly.

"Okay. Too bad that she could join you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"No problem. It worked out in the end. Sam got to wait with a guard by the gate." says Carly.

"I feel bad for her. You were on base with me for nearly 4 hours. It must've been rather boring for Sam to sit out by the gate while you got to spend time with me." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sam was of course a bit unpset, but it's fine. You know that Sam has a bit of a bad temper at times." says Carly.

"I do know that, but that's a part of who she is." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"What is Sam's boyfriend like?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"He's pretty much a male version of Sam. They are very similar, but that makes them a perfect couple." says Carly.

"Alright. It's good that she's found someone who like her for her." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah. Sam and Jack seem to really love each other and I'm happy for Sam. They are a sweet together." says Carly.

"Good. have you found a man?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"No. I'm still 100 % single lady." says Carly.

"You know that you're allowed to date, right?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I know that, but I've not met anyone I wanna have a serious romance with." says Carly.

"Then I understand. You should only be with someone you truly love." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah, dad." says Carly.

"Carly, did Sam and her boyfriend give you another talking teddy bear?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"They did not, but they gave me an acoustic guitar." says Carly.

"Okay." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Dad, you're awesome." says Carly.

"Thanks, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

2 days later.

Carly play guitar and sing.

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

"Yay." says a happy Carly.

What makes her happy is that she like the song and that she's able to play it on guitar almost as good as she can on violin.

She wear a pink top, black pants and white socks.

"I'm a sweet woman." says Carly.

Carly hug one of the Sam-themed plushie bears and it says "Hi, Carly. You're the best." in its childish adorable voice.

"So cute." says Carly.

Carly walk to the kitchen and gets herself a cup of tea.

After that she starts cooking dinner.

"I wonder where the boss will take us tomorrow." says Carly.

The next day, Carly is at work.

"We'll visit a farm famous for its goats." says Laura Bernardus.

"Uh...then I can't go." says Carly.

"Why?" says Laura Bernardus.

"I've had a bad experience with a goat and since then I try to avoid goats whenever possible." says Carly.

"Alright, then you can stay here and work or take the day off, if you want." says Laura Bernardus.

"Okay. I'll stay here." says Carly.

"See you later." says Laura Bernardus.

As soon as Laura Bernardus has left the room, Carly pull out her phone, talk into it and says "Message to self, avoid any goats, unless that is not possible."

"What was the bad goat experience?" says Anne.

"I don't want to talk about it." says Carly.

"Okay." says Anne.

"Yeah. All I can say is that what the goat did is something so bad that it still gives me nightmares at times." says Carly.

Almost a week later.

"Thank goodness I managed to avoid the trip to that dang goat farm." says Carly as she switch from her jammies to a pink t-shirt, pink pants and black socks.

Carly goes to the kitchen and gets herself a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Awww, it seems like today will be a very sweet day." says Carly.

Half an hour later, Carly put on white shoes and a blue jacket and then drive to work.

She sing in her car.

 _ **Avarenti esco cominuma. Evanico, trevi, eta menulodum.**_

 _ **Stravus, et la verika et nu zah.**_

 _ **Corpus de verdini, traverzi, ego num.**_

 _ **Datron evnnente braadum, regi omuluso ka erigum.**_

 _ **Pente lagri, ez xadonus. Largo etra vendi exad copulo.**_

 _ **Et segra, verum, ba. Javernum ebinent, mu alo, graa.**_

 _ **Ovistante de la crafernusiom.**_

 _ **Nedra, trakeddone az nervi copernum de la jaavae rok.**_

"Awww. Such a cute song. Very sweet." says Carly.

When she get to work, Carly enter her boss' office.

"Carly, I have a perfecr project for you. This, project 905 alpha, is very important and that's why I give you the task." says Laura Bernardus.

Laura Bernardus gives Carly a black leather document-holder.

"Thanks, boss. I'm glad you trust such an important thing to little me." says Carly.

"You're my best journalist so I feel safe to give you the most top priority of projects, Carly Shay." says Laura Bernardus.

"Okay. I'll get started." says Carly.

The next day.

Carly is in her bedroom.

Her outfit on this day consists of a yellow tight top, black skinny jeans and white socks.

She grab the remote and activate the Teddy Bear song music.

"Awww." says Carly with a smile.

45 minutes later, Carly and her dad eat lunch.

"Dad, do you wanna have a new wife?" says Carly.

"No, I'm comfortable with being single." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay. I understand." says Carly.

"How does the food taste?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Very sweet." says Carly. "You're good at cooking."

"Thanks, girl. So are you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww. Thanks, dad." says Carly. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad your life's good." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Life truly is good for me." says Carly.

"That's great." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Is your life nice too?" says Carly.

"Yes." says Colonel Steven Shay.

The next day.

Carly hug one of the Sam-themed plushie bears and it says "Yay, me is Sam." in its adorable cutie voice.

"Awww, cutie Sam-bear!" says Carly.

Carly wear a pink sweater, white baggy sweatpants and black socks.

"Okay, time for lunch." says Carly.

She gets herself a burger and some coffee.

"Nice." says Carly.

It's a good day.

"I should contact Sam." says Carly.

20 minutes later.

Carly sends a video-chat requst to Sam.

Unfortuntely there's no reply from Sam.

"I guess she's kinda busy." says Carly.

Carly play violin a bit.

4 hours later.

"Do you still have the teddy bears that Sam gave you?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah, they are on my bookshelf. I will never throw them away." says Carly.

"Okay. That's sweet." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"It truly is, dad." says Carly.

2 days later.

"Hi, bears." says Carly to the Sam-themed plushie bears.

Carly is happy.

She wear a pink t-shirt, black sweatpants and white socks.

"Awww! Such a cute day it is." says Carly.

Carly dance around in sweet joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
